Crossing Lines
by TheWittyOne96
Summary: What seems to be an ordinary full moon mission turns suddenly changes into a night of lust and regret. Can a friendship survive such and encounter in Shirakawa Boulevard? Set in the same universe as My Wonderful Mistake. Junpei and Minako. M for hints to sexual themes, and to be safe.


I stared up at the hotel with a kind of fascinated horror.

Shirakawa Boulevard. The LOVE hotel, and now the hiding place for another Full Moon Shadow, I turn to Mitsuru with a blank expression.

"Please don't make me go in there."

Mitsuru fixes me with a disapproving frown, "We have a job to do, Arisato... Look I don't like being here as much as you, but the sooner we get in..."

"... the sooner we get the hell out." A masculine voice says behind me. I turn to see my best friend, Junpei, standing with a look of disgust on his face. I grin teasingly.

"This not up to your standard Jun? Did your 'magazines' paint a better picture?"

He looked about ready to kill me at that point, when Yukari interrupts. "Ok guys, I really don't want to be seen here, so can we move and get this done before the Dark Hour ends?"

We all nod, and head in. The hotel's pink walls were stained with green light, and the floor had odd patches of blood. I could already see that was an improvement from the original decor.

When all headed up the stairs. I hang back with Jun.

"This place creeps me out." I mutter. He nods.

"Yeah... imagine all of these people transmogrified... here of all places... do you think that most were in the middle of se..."

I slap my hand over his mouth. "Yes!" I hiss. "I do, but you don't have to say that out loud, it doesn't make me any more comfortable." He removes my hand.

"How can it make you be any more uncomfortable? Dude, we are walking through a hotel were at least half the people were screwing until like 10 minutes ago. I don't think this can get any worse."

I cringe internally. With Junpei, you got the blunt truth... most of the time.

"Oh!" Fuuka cries out, and we come to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Akihiko asks. Fuuka looks back at us.

"The Shadow is... there.. I'm sure of it." She points to a door, three rooms down from us on the left.

"Ok everyone, get ready." Mitsuru says. We nod, and make our way to the room stealthily, and fling open the door.

The shadow was standing in front of us. It looked like a little fat man, with a blue face and a white robe, two little crosses were standing beside it and a woman-snake like creature was behind it, holding onto its shoulders.

Yukari snorts. "That's it? It doesn't look very tough."

"Don't let your guard down." Fuuka says, "It's coming."

The shadow roars and attacks, and so begins our fight against it.

It takes only a few minutes to wear it down, with a combination of Yukari's carefully aimed shots, Mitsuru's ice attacks and Junpei's...well attempts, we dwindle its strength down until it was barely on its feet.

I charge forward and place my evoker to my head, "Agilao!"

The shadow screams in agony as the flames engulf it. It sways and falls onto its back, and disappears in a burst of dark matter.

"YES!" I cry and punch my fist into the air. I turn to grin at Junpei, who returns it easily and we high-five each other.

"..Oh!"

Every head snaps around to Fuuka, who was looking extremely confused.

"What's wrong Yamagishi?" Mitsuru asks questioningly.

"There... there's still a shadow here..." She murmurs looking around the room. There is a mutual gasp and muttering of confusion in the room.

"Bu-but, we killed the shadow Fuuka," Yukari reasons, "there must be a..."

"There is no mistake." Fuuka says firmly, looking around the room, "There is a shadow present. I know there is."

I hear two fists colliding together and I look over, Akihiko had a determined look on his face, "Well, thats two down in one night, we better find it before it turns chicken and flees."

We nod our agreement and start to search the room. I look under the bed and in the bathroom, pulling back the shower curtain but still find nothing. I walk out in the bedroom and see the rest of the team checking corners and looking in every nook and cranny.

I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump in shock. I spin around to see Junpei holding onto me.

"You just about gave me heart failure, you imbecile." I hiss at him. He barely looks at me.

"Hey... does that mirror seem... funny.. to you?" I glance in the direction of his gaze.

The mirror in question hung on the western wall. It was massive, easily showing a person their entire body. It was decorated with a gold frame and hearts all around the corner. I furrow my brow when I think I see a shiver off light dance across it.

Come to think of it... it did seem.. strange. I start to approach it and Junpei follows.

We stand side by side and stare at our reflections for a minute. Nothing looked out of place. We were both in our school uniforms, evokers hanging from our hips and both had curious, but cautious expressions. My skin looked porcelain pale in this lighting and my red eyes burn like flames.

I stared at myself a little longer. The reflection seemed to be so far away, stretching back further and further the longer I watched it.. I knew that the reflection was me, but... it didn't seem to be me at the same time. The heat in the room seemed to be getting more and more unbearable; I unconsciously wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead.

My head grew more and more foggy the longer I tried to figure out what was happening. I could barely make out my surroundings anymore, and I couldn't really remember why I was even staring at the mirror, or even in this room in the first place... Why does she suddenly look so smug?... Did she just wink at me?

_Embrace your desires..._

...Desires? My breathing becomes more laboured

_Give in.. Let your instincts take hold... kiss him.. embrace your lust..._

...Him?

I turn my head, my half lidded eyes trained on one thing. Him.

He turned his gaze at the same time; his eyes were clouded and milky. I felt him place a hand on my cheek, and I leant into his touch.

"..You." He whispered and I nodded agreeing with him.. though I truly wasn't sure what for, all I knew was.. I needed to. We leaned in closer, until our noses were touching and our lips were mere inches apart. Our breathing was in sync, quiet but seemed to be as loud as a gun shot.

_Don't hold back..._

"I won't." We whispered at the same time, and suddenly our lips were pressed together.

That kiss immediately set off a firework of emotions in my tummy. The kiss gradually became more heated, and passionate. I hear him moan, and in the spur of the moment, I started to push him over towards the bed.

He had started to pull the blazer from my shoulders, and I did the same to him.

My hands wove their way into his short hair. I found a restriction, and it made me pause for a second. He didn't seem to appreciate that, so he pulled the cap of his head and threw it away without breaking our kiss.

I nearly giggle as his eagerness, but my giddiness quickly changes into something completely different as I feel his hands run from their place on my hip and lower back, up slowly; creeping up my arms and stopping at my shoulders. His feather light touches on the bare skin of my throat made goosebumps erupt on my skin. I think I sighed in pure bliss as I felt his lips curve into a smile.

_Embrace your desires..._

I felt my hands slowly travelling down; touching his neck.. feeling the cold metallic feel of a necklace hanging there and finally slipping down until both hands rested on his firm shirt covered chest.

He was far too dressed.

As events got more and more heated, our kiss became more and more desperate, we broke apart every minute or so, only to take a few breaths and immediately leaning back in again. It felt strange.. like we had to be quick.. like what we were doing was not allowed, or even wrong... but how can anything that felt so good be wrong?

My breathing became even more ragged when I felt his nimble fingers slip down to the top of my chest and untying the ribbon around my throat and start to unbutton my shirt.

Impatience on both his and my part had me helping him in a few seconds and eventually just ripping the shirt off the rest of the way, pulling some of the buttons off in the process.

His eyes were fixated on my bra-covered chest, normally I would have blushed, been embarrassed even, but right now I could barely tell where I was walking or where I even was. I was just glad I had worn my pink lacy bra.

We restarted our kiss and backed up further. In a quick motion we hit the bed and were falling backwards onto the soft duvet.

He wasted no time in flipping us so I was laying underneath him. We kicked our shoes off and moved up further into the bed. He broke our kiss and leant down to press his lips against my throat. Kissing and nipping down to my collarbone. I groaned and held my head to the side to allow him better access. I run my hands down his smooth chest and under his shirt to feel his subtly firm abdomen for myself.

He moaned at my touch and it ignited a fire in my belly. I hurriedly began to unbutton his own shirt and rip it of his torso.

I smile seductively at him when he looks back into my eyes. I could see the lust boiling in them.. and I didn't want to disappoint.

I was unbearably hot, from both the temperature of the room and the atmosphere. He was making me feel emotions I'd barely even given thought to...but something was there.. something telling me to stop, that something wasn't right. I tried to ignore the voice, letting it become a hum in the back of my brain.

I barely felt his fingers slide under my back and only realised my bra was unclasped when it was pulled away from me. Not that I cared. Just as long as I kept feeling these euphoric feelings, I just didn't care.

My clouded mind was just about able to realise that this was the first time I had been semi-naked in front of a boy.

Before I could say a word, he brought his hand up, and started to mould and squeeze, then lowered his head to my breasts. I let my head fall back onto the sheets. This was heaven.

_That's it... let him.. pleasure you... become one... like lovers..._

"L-lovers..?" I mumbled, hardly understanding the meaning of these words. I fell him press his lips against mine and I fall back into bliss.

I slide my hand down his body, wanting to give him the same pleasure. I found his belt and unbuckled it with one hand. My movements were jerky, and impatient. As soon as the belt was undone, I tried to pull his trousers down, but ran into trouble. Suddenly I felt his hand cover mine and help me pull them down the rest of the way, until he lay above me only in boxers.

I smiled at him. Lust made my hand travel lower and lower, until my fingertips brushed the edge of his underwear. He shivered at my touch. I let my touch go even lower until my hand covered the growing lump on the front of his pants.

"M-mina..." He whimpered and I froze at a sudden realisation.

Mina? Only one person called me Mina.. why were we doing this? Where were we?

And as suddenly as the thought hit me, everything went black.

~000~

My eyes fluttered and slowly opened.

I felt something soft lying under me, and I tentatively moved my aching and stiff body.

I shift myself until I'm leaning on my elbows, and take a look around the room.

I was in a hotel.. I think...In a huge bedroom. I look down at the sheets. They were crumpled and I could smell the undeniable scent of sweat... and some other substances.

My head felt thick and heavy. I was finding it harder to keep my head up. I couldn't remember why I was here... but I felt like I had something important I had to be doing.

'What was I..?'

My gaze jerks to a door to my left when I hear a loud noise. It..it sounded like falling water.. a shower?

There was a sudden flash and I jolt in surprise. A distant voice echoed off the walls.

_Embrace your desires..._

I dazedly look all around me, but there was no one there.

_I am the voice of your_ _inner self_..._ I have presented you a moment... take it... enjoy it..._

"I.. don't understand..."

_That which cannot be felt is merely a dream... all we have is the present.._

I gritted my teeth in the effort of pulling my mind out of the fog.

'Tha-that isn't true!' I shouted in my mind. The voice practically growled in response.

_The future is merely a fantasy... memory is but a fabrication...Let your desires for pleasure free you from your shackles... such is my wish.. and yours._

I could feel sweat develop on my forehead as I try to cling to consciousness.

'No.. I won't give in, I have... something... I have to focus!'

_Pleasure is what you desire... you lust for the touch of a man... and beg for the euphoria only he could bring you.. do not deny yourself... embrace your instincts..._

I would not lose. I struggled to sit upright;

"Not...now!" I hissed.

It was like breaking through a glass wall. I could barely control my gasps and panting when my mind started to become clear and all my other senses became clearer as well.

I look down at the scene around me, and I get a shock. Clothes were strewed around the place that I hadn't seen before and the giant mirror had a large crack in it. I looked down at myself, and my mouth gaped in horror.

"Good lord, I'm freaking nearly naked!" I spluttered aloud, quite shocked at the sight of my breasts just... well... uncovered.

The sound of the shower abruptly shut off and I momentarily forgot about my semi-nudeness.

The door flung open. I nearly dropped with heart failure when I saw who emerged.

Junpei Iori, stepped out dazedly into the bedroom... with nothing on but a towel around his waist.

My mouth dropped open as I unabashedly stare at him; I feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

We observed each other in silence for a few seconds, me fully aware of the situation, him... not so much.

"Wha-Huh... I...uh.." He mumbled, and scratched his head. My eyes flickered down to the towel for a second before glancing back up at his face.

He blinked several times, obviously confused at my mortified expression and after a second he looks down. His eyes widen immediately.

"What the fuck?! What's going on?! WHY AM I HALF-NAKED..!?" He screeches.

His gaze jumps back to me, and his face turns as red as a beetroot.

"Wh-why are your... b-b-boo.. chest...hanging out..?"

Oh shit.

I screech in realisation and fling the sheets around my chest, to save what was left of my dignity. Not very much to be honest.

"I...I think... this was a trap..." I stutter after a moment of awkward silence.

He doesn't say anything, but just ends up nodding, though I'm not sure if he knows what I'm talking about.

I watch him to see if he'd respond, but he simply shifts from foot to foot, and looks the other way. I wanted him to say something.. anything, just.. something to comfort me, but he just stands in silence, not even acknowledging me. I fight back the sudden urge to cry.

"..Junpei...?" I ask after a few more minutes of silence, my voice quivered with uncertainty, "...I.. Do you... remember... ANY of what happened... I mean.. were we... going to.."

He swallows loudly and his hands curl into fists. He still refused to look at me.

"Junpei..?" I tried again, shifting over towards him, still clutching the sheet to my chest.

He glances at me for a second before looking away again, a pained look on his face.

My face falls even further.

I felt... used.

I know Jun would NEVER have done this if he was of sound mind and I knew this wasn't really his fault. He was probably in shock or something... but I still felt he couldn't bear to look at me.. I felt disgusting.

"Why... why won't you answer me..?" I whimper. He bites his lip and closes his eyes shut tight.

I knew what this meant. He was mad. He was angry at me and upset about this whole situation.

This had been my first ever really... sexual encounter, outside of kissing.

If I had really... lost my virginity... the fact that I couldn't even remember it hurt so badly. Losing your virginity is supposed to be special, not just a quickie under mind control. And certainly not supposed to be with my best friend. Maybe Junpei had been a virgin too... maybe he felt the same as I did..

I was disgusting.

I looked up at Junpei and tried desperately one more time.

"Jun.. please.. please talk.. please... I'm begging you.. I...I never wanted... I'm sorry.." That was all I could manage before my throat constricted and all my words changed into chocking noises.

I didn't even wait for a response before I burst into tears. I didn't know why I lost control so quickly, but it just happened. The tears poured down my cheeks in heavy streams. I think it's the hardest I've cried in a long time.

All at once I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I don't stop crying exactly, but I start to hiccup and choke.

"Don't cry." Junpei murmured, his voice thick with concern, his arms wrapped around my middle, "Don't be sorry.. it's all ok... "

I tentatively hug him back, my arms letting go of the sheet to wrap around his damp neck, but neither of us cared. I rested my head on his chest, and his cheek lay on top my hair.

"I...I didn't mean.. f-for this to h-happen..." I hiccoughed in short breaths, "I feel disgusting... like.. like.. I-I'm a slut.."

"No!" He growled fiercely, his hold tightening, "You are not a slut! Do you hear me? This is my fault too."

"I have no control..." I whimper, "I should h-have stopped myself... but... God.. I heard the voice.. and I..I just couldn't.." Fresh tears leaked from my eyes.

I felt his cheek shift from my head and then I felt his chin replace it.

"How do you think I feel..?" He chuckled without humour, "First time seeing a girl half naked... and it's you..." I hear him draw in a shaky breath.

I clench my eyes closed from the pain of hearing him sound so upset, "Junpei, I understand... I get it... if you hate me... I hate me too right now."

"Don't say that..." He whispers, "Please... please don't.. don't make me feel worse."

I shift my arms a little so I'm clinging on a little tighter, "But I do... I-I'm horrible... I never thought about what could happen... I feel... like I've used you.. and I feel like a bitch, but, I feel used too."

I hear him exhale brokenly, "I... would never.. ever... do this to you if I knew... forgive me.. God... please.."

"There's nothing to forgive.." I murmur, but he shakes his head.

"No.. I said to look into the mirror, it was my fault.. all my fault."

I wanted to cry again at how broken and miserable he sounded. I took a deep breath.

"Can you answer me something?" He pauses before he replies.

"Yes."

I take a deep breath.

"After I started to realised I was... kissing you... I.. well, I don't think I passed out, but I can't remember anything after that... or really much before that either" I look him in the eye.

"Junpei, Did we have sex?" He pauses again, but after a minute gives me his answer.

"No."

I shake my head, or at least try to, but he holds me closer. His voice turns frantic.

"Minako, listen to me." He grips unto my shoulders and pulls me back. His eyes were determined, and looked like they would take no nonsense.

"I swear it Minako... I don't remember much either, trust me, but I.. I just know we didn't.. I don't know what we did... exactly... but, we did not have sex."

He said the last five words slowly and with emphasis, I looked him in the eyes; his big brown orbs looked back, sad, and afraid.

"Then what are you sorry for..?" I whisper. He closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I put you in this situation.. I'm such a fucking moron... I-I don't want you to feel used... or like a slut... you really aren't. I always pictured you to be a one guy kind of girl. This is my fault. Don't feel bad, ever."

"..I'm sorry.. for freaking you out." He mumbles and I pull back a little to look up at him.

"Don't be... just answer me right away next time, ok?" I soothe him.

"OK."

We sit in a comfortable silence, neither of us really wanting to let the other go, as an unanswered question still hung in the air.

"Jun..?" I mumble. He hums in response. I take a deep breath to try and calm me, but it doesn't really work.

"...I.. I'm afraid.."

"You don't have to be." He starts to say, but I cut him off.

"No.. I mean.. I'm afraid that.. if I let you go now... that I'll be too afraid to ever hug you again.. you're my best friend...I don't want things to be awkward, I don't want to lose you.."

I look away from him unable to finish and release a shaky breath. I pause when I feel him brush some hair out of my eyes.

"Nothing will change." He swore. I could hear a hint of panic in his tone. I look up to him again, and see his big brown eyes were shining with emotion;

" We can put this behind us, ok? It never happened. It won't be awkward."

"How do you know that?" I ask in a sad voice, "It's all fine and dandy to say that now.. but what happens when we leave here, and we've had time to really think.. things change.. W-we might change.. Do you think we should.." But I don't get to finish.

Junpei shakes his head a little frantically and took a firm grip off upper arms, "No. You aren't doing this, just, don't. It isn't fair, you aren't being fair!.. I'm fucking sick and tir- .."

He stops himself midsentence, as if afraid to say something. I place a tentative hand on his shoulder and sweep my thumb across his damp skin.

"Tell me." I murmur. He exhales through his nose, and quietly removes my hand from his shoulder, but keeps it in his own. We sit like that for a while, I dare not break the silence, he just looks like he needs to think and ponder. Eventually he speaks.

"I'm just sick and tired of being alone." He mumbles, "I'm sick and tired of being disappointed. And I'm sick and tired of people I trusted leaving me and hurting me."

I take a minute to absorb his words. There was a lot about Junpei I didn't know yet. Something had hurt him in the past, something bad. I knew I just had to be patient, he'd tell me... one day... but I knew.. deep down, I could never leave him, for any reason.

I bring my other hand up to his other cheek so both of my hands cupped his face.

"I won't hurt you, ok? Ever." I say firmly, "I'm not going to leave you. You're special to me, no matter what happens. I'm your friend, and you're mine. Trust me."

He smiles slowly, "I already do."

There's a moment of silence. Before I know it, I confess one of my deepest secrets.

"Junpei, I.. want you to know. If this had.. you know, happened," I take a deep breath, "It would have been.. my.. first time."

I see his eyes widen slightly, taking in the news. I see him swallow after a minute.

"Oh..." He murmurs. I panic a little and start to ramble.

"I'm only telling you that because I trust you too. And because I trust you, maybe it wouldn't have been so scary.. I mean, you wouldn't have hurt me.. and.. and I.."

I trail off when I see his face. I can't stand to see the guilty look there, so instead of speaking, I lean back into our hug. The sheet completely fell away, but it wasn't even thought about. He seems to freeze in shock, but then his arms tightened around me again.

It's a minute before he speaks, "..I'm glad.. I'm so goddamn relieved we didn't... you know.. I don't think I'd have been able to live with myself if I had known I had been your first, and not someone you.. well.. love."

A hint of a smile ghosts my lips, "I do love you though."

I feel him chuckle, his chest vibrating against my cheek, "Not like that, you dodo..."

I lean my head further in against his chest, "I know..."

I hear him sigh quietly, a gentle peaceful hum. It wasn't a second later that I felt him pull back slightly, and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I love you too Minako." He whispers. I close my eyes, and listen to the sound of his heart thumping in his chest.

"You big sap.." I sniff after a minute, but release a little giggle when I hear him snort.

"Hey, I'm pouring my heart out here, you can't laugh." I giggle a little more.

"Sorry, sorry, I realise her emotional hormonal boys get." I tease. He clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"Well, you can call me whatever you want, but at least I'm not flashing anyone." I look down and squeak. I pull the sheet over my breasts while he kills himself laughing.

"Here." He chuckles as he gets off the bed to retrieve my forgotten shirt. He throws it to me and I put it on (with my back to Jun, of course).

"Oh, Mina?" He calls on a second thought, "By the way, about the V card business... I know how.. well, awkward it would have been to tell me the truth. So.. just so you know.. I haven't punched mine either.. so don't be embarrassed. I.. Jesus, I feel like a chick throwing all these feelings out."

I laugh at his indignant expression, "Why don't you just punch a wall to regain your masculinity then." He looks at his knuckles and back up at me with wide eyes.

"I would.. but I bruise like a peach." He replies and I laugh so hard I nearly choke.

When I eventually calm down, I breathe a sigh of relief. Our virginities lived another day.

I hear him rummaging around the room and retrieving his clothes as well. After a minute, I turn my head back around and see him fully dressed and placing his cap on his head.

"Much better!" He says, and I nod in agreement. We both get our blazers and shoes.

When we are both fully dressed, we just look at each other for a minute or two. Eventually Junpei smiles and holds out his hand.

"Friends?"

I grin at him and take his outstretched hand.

"Best Friends." I announce proudly.

All at once, a voice echoes in our brains, like a fuzzy radio.

"Oh, thank goodness! I can finally reach you!" I shake my head fondly at Fuukas worried voice.

"How's it going?" I ask her, and I can almost picture her flustered face.

"I was so worried! One minute we were all in a bedroom, the next, I was lying in a hallway. I haven't been able to the track down the others yet.."

"Don't worry Fuuka, " I sooth her, "I'm sure they're all ok, they are big kids, they can handle themselves."

"I-I guess you're right.." Fuuka agrees a little reluctantly, "Have you seen any of them, Minako-chan?"

I wiggle my eyebrows at Junpei, "Uh.. actually, I just found Junpei."

"Is he ok?" Fuuka asks hurriedly. I try no to giggle.

"Yeah he's fine. As good as he'll ever be really."

"Hey Fuuka." Junpei calls out.

" Oh Junpei- kun! You sound... happy." Fuuka says with a hint of surprise, "Did something happen?"

Jun and I look at each other with a smile.

"Nope, nothing." I reply.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey guys! So this was my idea for Shirakawa Boulevard! I hope you all liked it. Review and all that stuff! Thanks again, your support is appreciated!

000000000


End file.
